private_warrior_cats_fanfictions_for_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Rants ~ Tigerstar - Under editing
I liked Tigerstar to some extent though he's not my most favourite villain. He was a good character to the plot of the original arc and had Bluestar fooled for a long time. Although this rant isn't on Thistleclaw, I can say that Tigerstar was not made evil because of Thustleclaw. As stated before, Thistleclaw is nowhere near evil and was taught fighting was the answer by his mentor, which Thistleclaw would have passed down to Tigerstar. Tigerstar's dark ambitions and nature was what made him evil. His ambitions, however, didn't get overboard until Firepaw joined ThunderClan. His hatred for kittypets most likely came from his father, Pinestar, who had left him as a kit to become a kittypet. Of course, Tigerstar still had Leopardfoot since his littermates, Nightkit and Mistkit, died. They didn't influence Tigerstar at all. He didn't seem to really be bothered by them that much--and was shown to be rough and stronger than the other kits in the nursery. Tigerkit had his innocence like any other kit despite being stronger. When wandering into Tiny, Thistleclaw told him to deal with him himself. Tigerpaw stated Tiny (Scourge) would be taught a lesson, therefor attacking him. Thistleclaw didn't command him to. Even if he did, Tigerpaw could have easily ignored his mentor. Seeing as Tigerpaw never really cared that much about the warrior code, he probably wouldn't listen. Also the warrior code doesn't state, "Apprentices must obey the word of their mentor no matter what". It's Tigerpaw's fault along with Socks and Ruby that made Scourge evil. Tigerpaw had his own choices; he chose to try killing Tiny. Thistleclaw forced him into nothing. Tigerstar didn't need Thistleclaw to make him evil since his own nature made him that way. He was ambitious but wanted to be leader for his Clan like Hawkfrost did. It was only until Fireheart came and Tigerstar having more competition that made him go over the top with his ambition to kill Bluestar. He knew that if he did nothing, Fireheart would be made deputy and then leader. He killed Redtail out of ambition and wanted Lionheart to die out of his own ambition. He'd have done anything to make sure Fireheart would never be leader. Despite being evil, Tigerstar has good qualities in him. Villains are never 100% evil and always have a tiny bit of good in them. If Tigerstar hadn't let his ambition get the better of him, he'd have been a great leader that everyone thought he'd have been. After all, Tigerstar was the strongest and greatest warrior in the whole forest. "If you look past his murderous plots to overthrow Bluestar and destroy Firestar's credibility, you'll find a brave, skilled warrior, utterly committed to protecting his Clan, proud of his kits, respectful of his ancestors, and loyal to the things that are most important to him." - Victoria Holmes, in Tigerstar: Heart of Evil? "I will come back for you," Tigerclaw vowed. -- Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw's Fury. He actually decided he'd come back for his kits. If he didn't care for them, he wouldn't have bothered coming for them. I also believed that he truly loved Goldenflower but tried moving on with Sasha. If Tigerstar wasn't as ambitious, evil or power-hungry, and rushed into battle, he'd have been a good leader. He is brave and one of the most respected and skilled warriors of the forest and would have kept ThunderClan in line. When he led ShadowClan, StarClan thought he was worthy of being with them (although he still shouldn't have been since he was still evil) since he made ShadowClan strong again and led them well. Of course, we all knew he was just using them for some plan of his. Ironically enough, he has stated he hated cats who don't have pure Clan blood, yet he has kits with a rogue who has kittypet blood (Sasha). He also hates half-Clans, and his son, Hawkfrost, is indeed half-Clan yet he favours him the most out of all of his kits. Talking about Darkstripe, he thought out a plan to use him and make him loyal to him so he'd betray ThunderClan in the end. Darkstripe's father, Tawnyspots, had died as Darkstripe was a kit, making him without a father. Tigerstar most likely saw this as an opportunity to act fatherly so Darkstripe would look up to him and be more loyal to him over Bluestar and ThunderClan. He must have thought that using Darkstripe for his own plans would make him get more followers since Longtail joined him. Tigerstar was Darkstripe's mentor, and Longtail's mentor was Darkstripe. Tigerstar could have gotten Darkstripe to convince Longtail to become a follower of him. Dustpelt was also given to Darkstripe so he would have more likely been a follower, too. As much as Tigerstar didn't like Darkstripe, he was the only one to remain loyal to him. In Sunset, he clearly stated he wanted to be alone rather than have Darkstripe following him. He's ev Onto Tigerstar's death in The Darkest Hour. I thought this death was not good enough for him. I mean, taken out by a kittypet when in fact he's stronger than one? So StarClan couldn't heal his wounds since Scourge ripped nine of his organs. Sure, it was painful enough to even make Firestar feel bad despite hating him so much. But I think it was too quick for the death of Tigerstar. It doesn't seem right for the strongest cat in the forest to be beaten by a kittypet. At least that's what I think so don't rage at me, please. Even Scourge couldn't have stopped Tigerstar. He used his sons, Haskfrost and Brambleclaw, to try and kill Firestar. He only liked Hawkfrost since he took after him. Tigerstar must have known that Brambleclaw would want to get to know him since he never really knew him. He could have used that opportunity to make him do what he wanted. In the Omen of the Stars series, Tigerstar is once again manipulative; he drove innocent cats into the Dark Forest to betray their Clans with the help of his Dark Forest allies. However, this plan is flawed since those cats would have heard stories about him, and the whole "I have changed now, please train with me" act could easily make them know it's a lie. Since when was Tigerstar ever trusted after he died? Then again, he did make the cats feel cared about in the Dark Forest and managed to keep them there. Tigerstar's plans do have it's flaws, but it's more thought out than Brokenstar's. I don't think Tigerstar was "the leader of the Dark Forest" although he came up with the plan of taking over the Clans. Brokenstar seemed more in control than him and even Mapleshade looked as though she was higher up than him. Everyone was scared of her--even Tigerstar acted like it at some point!